Fiche d'Orientation
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: Tous les ans, le vénérable Albus DUMBLEDORE fait remplir une fiche d’orientation aux septièmes années afin de les aidés à trouver leur voie. Nous avons recueilli pour vous celle de nos plus célèbres poudlardiens. Les personages ne sont pas à moi !
1. Voldemort

Fiche d'Orientation

Nom et prénom :

_Bon pour le moment, c'est pas très compliqué même cet idiot d'Hagrid s'il avait pu atteindre sa septième année aurait su y répondre. Dommage qu'il ne demande pas aussi les surnoms ! Le mien aurait hérissé les poils de la barbe du vieux cinglé ! _**Tom Elvis Jedusor**

Quelle profession souhaiteriez-vous exercé ?

Dur ! Le choix est vaste… Maître du monde ? Non ça fait trop méchant de bandes dessinés. Exterminateur de races inférieurs tels que les moldus et les sangs de bourbes ? Non, définitivement non ! déjà que le vieux me ne fait pas confiance…Ouvrir une confiserie ? Ça devrait me permettre de remonter dans ses bonnes grâces… Non c'est pas crédible. **Professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.**

Vos motivations ?

_Question de M…. J'aime donner des ordres et surtout j'aurais accès aux livres de magie noire qui sont dans la réserve de l'école._ **Faire partager mon savoir aux plus grands nombres.**

Votre expérience ?

_Je maîtrise parfaitement les impardonnable, j'ai ouvert la chambre des secrets et tué une sang de bourbe pleurnicharde_. **L'année dernière j'ai donné des cours de rattrapage aux 5éme année pour les aider à passer leur BUSE**

Que ferrez vous l'an prochain ?

_**Je vais chercher un travail et continuer mes études en cours du soir.**_

_Sauf si je gagne à la loterie d'ici là…_

_Ps : Recherche désespérément un généreux mécène._

Quelles sont vos trois principales qualités ?

_Pourquoi seulement trois ? j'en ai plein moi des qualités !!! _

**Intelligent**

**Organisé **

**Tenace**

Vos trois principaux défauts ?

_Pfff …N'importe quoi !_

**Perfectionniste**

**Curieux **

**Ambitieux**

Comment vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ?

_Sur un trône avec pleins de fidèles pour me lécher les bottes !_

**Devant une classe d'élèves suspendue à mes lèvres et buvant mes paroles****.**


	2. Sirius Black

Fiche d'Orientation

Nom et prénom :

_Bon, ça je sais ! Même si mon taux d'alcoolémie doit avoisiner les 2% j'ai pas encore oublié . Patmol ! Euh non … _**Sirius Black **_pour vous servir._

Quelle profession souhaiteriez-vous exercé ?

_Je me suis jamais encore posé la question, mais je serais assez partant pour un job ou je pourrais continuer de faire la chasse au Servilus et autre futur mage noir, qui a de la classe pour attirer les filles, si je pouvais rester avec mon pote James ce serait l'idéal, donc … _**Auror.**

Vos motivations ?

_Voir question précédente… _**Je veux participer à la construction d'un monde meilleur**_. C'est beau ça ! Ça va en mettre plein la vue à Dumby. Pour finir l'alcool me réussit pas mal, je devrais y penser pour les ASPIC. Ca me rend plus profond._

Votre expérience ?

_7 ans de chasse au Servilus ça compte ? _ **Excellent élève en DCFM et en Métamorphose. ****NUL EN POTIONS !!!**

-Arrêtes tes conneries, James, c'est ma fiche pas la tienne.

_Ouais nul en potions, mais on peut pas être génial au lit, et fort en potions c'est incompatible._

Que ferrez vous l'an prochain ?

**Je passerais le concours pour entrer à l'Académie.**

Je crois qu'ils ont une très bonne section de potions, Ce serait génial de pouvoir continuer à m'entraîner sur Setvilus …

Quelles sont vos _**trois**_ principales qualités ?

_Facile !!!_

- **Beau**

- **Loyal**

- **Courageux **

- **Charismatique**

Vos _**trois **_principaux défauts ?

- **Parfois indicipliné**

- **Pas très ponctuel**

Comment vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ?

Pareil que maintenant avec mes amis, les filles et Servilus

**Comme un brillant Auror. **

Votre rêve ?

_Laisser nous seul Servilus et moi dans une pièce avec un miroir sans tain et vous le saurez_. **Un vie de voyage et d'aventure**.


	3. Servilus

Fiche d'Orientation

Nom et prénom :

**Servillus Snapius**

Quelle profession souhaiteriez-vous exercé ?

**Mangemort. **

Vos motivations ?

**Je ne supporte pas de voir les gens heureux autour de moi ! Je préfère largement les voir souffrir. Au moins pendant qu'ils hurle de douleur ils ne pense plus à se moquer de ma pauvre carcasse.**

Votre expérience ?

**Je fais pleurer les petits enfants dès que je vais quelque part. Les 1ere années sont traumatisé rien qu'à l'idée de me croiser au détour d'un couloir. **

Que ferrez vous l'an prochain ?

**J'offrirais mes services au seigneur des ténèbres .**

Quelles sont vos trois principales qualités ?

**J'en ai pas **

Vos troisprincipaux défauts ?

**Gras**

**Laid **

**Difforme**

**Asocial**

**Froid **

**Cireux**

**Immonde**

Comment vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ?

**En train de lécher les pieds (ou tout autre partie de l'anatomie) de Lord Voldemort.**

Votre rêve ?

**Tous les soirs je fais le magnifique rêve que le seigneur des ténèbres me marque puis m'emmene dans sa chambre pour me faire subir les derniers outrages. Le problème c'est que je suis chaque fois obligé d'aller me laver pour effacer les coupables traces de mon extase. Je n'ai jamais autant pris de douche de ma vie.**

_**Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue**_

_**Ont été fiers de vous présenter**_

_**Le Servilus Snapius**_

_**©Les Maraudeurs tous droits réservés**_


	4. Remus

Fiche d'Orientation

Nom et prénom :

_Jusqu'ici tout va bien. _**Remus Lupin**

Quelle profession souhaiteriez-vous exercé ?

_Ça y est ! les questions sans réponses commencent ! Je sais déjà pas comment je vais passer la prochaine pleine lune, alors comment voulez-vous que je sache dans quoi je pourrais bosser ! C'est pas comme si j'avais pas d'autres soucis ! Je m'appelle pas Sirius Black moi ! Bien que vu la tête qu'il faisait en répondant à son questionnaire, il pensait rester toute sa vie à Poudlard, et pas en tant que prof, il a pas le niveau de toutes façons, désolé de te dire ça, mais les places de garde chasse et de concierge sont déjà prises, trouve autre chose vieux ! Bon revenons en à moi, il faut que je trouve un emploi dans lequel on accepterait que je m'absente quelques jours tous les mois, sans que j'aie besoin d'en expliquer la raison. Bon courage ! Si j'étais une fille encore je pourrais mettre ça sur le compte des règles douloureuses en espérant que mon employeur ne connaisse pas le calendrier lunaire… Aller Lunard cesse de te plaindre et réfléchit… _**Bibliothécaire. **_ Pas mieux !_

Vos motivations ?

_Parce qu'il faut expliquer en plus ! C'est pas possible, ils veulent ma mort… Quoique ça résoudrait le problème de l'emploi et par la même occasion celui de cette fiche de M….._

**J'aime les livres. **

Votre expérience ?

_Faut de l'expérience pour ce genre de boulot ? ?_**Aucune, je lis énormément, je vais demander à faire un stage chez Madame Pince pendant les vacances. **_Je suis mort de rire rien qu'à l'idée de sa tête quand je lui poserais la question ! M…. James, Sirius et Peter me regardent bizarrement ! Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça d'ailleurs ! Combien de fois on a surpris Sirius embrasser son reflet dans la salle de bain ? Personne n'en a fait tout un plat. _

Que ferrez vous l'an prochain ?

Excellente question ! j'en ai strictement aucune idée ! **Je vais chercher un Emploi**

Quelles sont vos trois principales qualités ?

**Organisé**

**Réactif**

**Sérieux **

Voilà ça devrait le faire !

Vos trois principaux défauts ?

Je me transforme en bête féroce les nuits de pleine lune. Non vaux mieux pas mettre ça par écrit qui sait entre les mains de qui ça pourrait tomber.

**Curieux**

**Pessimiste**

**Parfois trop sage **

Comment vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ?

**Devant un bon feu de cheminée avec un bon livre. **_À moins que ce soit la pleine lune bien sûr auquel cas je serais attaché au fond d'une cave humide._

Votre rêve ?

_Trouver un moyen de ne plus jamais me transformer. _**Avoir une vie paisible.**

################################################################

**Voilà c'était dur, Remus n'est pas l'un de mes personnages favori (sans aller jusqu'à dire que je ne l'aime pas ! ) mais j'ai réussi.  
Dédicace spécial à Ediawe (c'est pas bien le chantage). Et puis je dois bien avouer que dans tes fics je le trouve mignon . Donc tu l'a bien mérité.**


	5. James

Fiche d'Orientation

_J'ai même pas encore commencé que cette histoire de fiche m'énerve déjà !Non mais sans rire, quelle perte de temps ! Temps que je pourrais passer avec ma Lili ! Allez James, concentre –toi, plus vite ce sera fait plus vite tu pourras retrouver Lili jolie… Alors première question…_

Nom et prénom :

**JAMES POTTER **_j'espère que toutes les questions seront aussi simples. Suivante…_

Quelle profession souhaiteriez-vous exercé ?

_Ça aussi c'est facile, je rêve depuis toujours de devenir _**Auror**_, mais je ne dirais pas non à une carrière de _**Joueur de Quidditch professionnel**_. Enfin si Lili me proposer de devenir son esclave sexuel, le choix serait vite fait…_

Vos motivations ?

_Parce que c'est trop classe comme boulot et que j'adore qu'on m'admire, bien que contrairement à Siri, je fasse pas ça pour les filles, j'aie déjà ma Lili ! Ça ira comme motivation ? Non faudrait que je trouve un truc moins futile, qui montre que je peux être un mec sérieux sur qui on peut compter… Sirius a l'air assez satisfait de lui, enfin un peu plus que d'habitude, ce qu'il a écrit va peut-être m'inspirer. Quoi ! « Je veux participer à la construction d'un monde meilleur. » Putain ! quel boulet ! Attends mon pote, je vais t'aider un peu… Je griffonne sur sa feuille « NUL EN POTIONS !!! ». _

_-Arrêtes tes conneries, James, c'est ma fiche pas la tienne._

_Il peut dire ce qu'il veut ça fait déjà plus réaliste. Je suis un vrai pote !_

_Alors mes motivations : botter le cul des mages noirs ? Non ! _**J'aime l'aventure et les sensations forte. **_Bon j'ai pas mieux en magasin pour le moment et ça me saoule !_

Votre expérience ?

_**Je vole très bien. **_**Bon élève en Métamorphose, Sortilèges et DCFM. Passable en Potions, mais je vais faire des efforts. **_Je ne suis pas sûr que parler de tous les mauvais coups qu'on a fait aux serpents soit une bonne idée…Bref on s'en fout !_

Que ferrez vous l'an prochain ?

**Je vais rentrer à l'Académie pour devenir Auror, à moins qu'on me fasse une proposition pour une équipe de Quidditch. Auquel cas, j'aurais un choix à faire.**

Quelles sont vos trois principales qualités ?

**Tenace **

**Vif **

**Observateur**

Vos trois principaux défauts ?

**Curieux**

**Désinvolte **

**Farceur**

Comment vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ?

_En train de raconter mes aventures à Poudlard devant la cheminée à mes 3 enfants, tandis que ma Lili nous préparera un bon petit plat. Je relève la tête étonné en entendant Remus éclater de rire, y au moins quelqu'un que ça ne fait pas chier de remplir ces trucs débiles, mais faut dire que Rem a toujours eu des goûts un peu particuliers… C'est le seul d'entre nous qui n'a jamais vraiment trouvé ça drôles de s'amuser avec Servilus._

**Comme un homme épanoui entre sa vie de famille et un travail qu'il aime.**_Je sais, je rivalise avec Sirius, pour le titre du plus grand boulet de l'univers avec cette réponse, mais faut dire pour ma défense que c'est vraiment une question pourrie !_

Votre rêve ?

_Oui, je me souviens de mon rêve de la nuit dernière, j'étais assis sur le sable chaud d'une plage déserte avec Lili, on a commencer à s'embrasser, puis j'ai passé mes mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau si douce, je me suis allongé sur elle en me débarrassant de son short devenu encombrant et…. À la merde faut que j'aille prendre une douche froide avant que les autres remarque mon état._


	6. Peter

Fiche d'Orientation

_Bon quand faut y aller faut y aller ! Concentration maximale il s'agirait pas de raconter n'importe quoi non plus !_

Nom et prénom :

**Peter Pettigrow **_c'est bon pour la première question ! passons à la suivante…._

Quelle profession souhaiteriez-vous exercé ?

_Pfff. Je suis déjà larguer. Je sais absolument pas ce que je veux faire ! Mais de toute façon comme dirait James, il s'agit pas de ce que je veux, mais de ce que mes capacités limitées me permettront de faire. C'est pas comme si j'avais du talent pour quoi que ce soit. _**Fonctionnaire au ministère**_. C'est assez neutre pour que ça passe._

-Arrêtes tes conneries, James, c'est ma fiche pas la tienne.

Je relève la tête pour voir James, les yeux brillants de malices, une plume à la main penché sur la fiche de Sirius. Il est vraiment très beau et courageux aussi, c'est pas moi qui aurais osé faire ça !

Vos motivations ?

_Ohlala ! J'en sais foutrement rien !faut pas de motivation pour entrer au ministère, c'est un choix par défaut en quelque sorte ! C'est vraiment galère cette fiche. _**Je recherche un emploi stable. **_Mouais, pas terrible, même moi je m'en rends compte ! bref passons, je trouverai pas mieux de toute façon._

Votre expérience ?

**Aucune. **_Comme ça au moins c'est réglé, mais comment ils veulent qu'on ait de l'expérience alors qu'on est encore à l'école, franchement ! Remus explose de rire, je comprends pourquoi, mais de toutes façons je l'ai jamais compris, il trop secret. _

Que ferrez vous l'an prochain ?

**Je vais continuer mes études à l'Académie . **Avec un peu de chance j'aurais quelques cours en commun avec James….Et Sirius bien sûr. Je veux pas être séparé de lui, enfin d'eux . Même s'ils se moquent de moi c'est pas grave, ça reste mes « amis » après tout .

Quelles sont vos trois principales qualités ?

**Gentil**

**Loyal**

**Optimiste**

Vos trois principaux défauts ?

**Timide**

**Angoissé **

**Paresseux**

Comment vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ?

_Je sais pas trop j'espère avoir une vie calme et toujours voir mes amis, j'espère qu'ils ne m'oublieront pas après l'école ! _**On verra bien !**

Votre rêve ?

_Commence à me faire gentiment chier ce questionnaire à la con ! Tiens James se lève et se précipites vers la salle de bains. Sirius ricane._

_-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? je demande. Il avait sans doute une envie pressante._

_-Oh oui ! très pressante si tu veux mon avis ! T'as pas vus la bosse sous son jeans ! répond Sirius en explosant de rire… Au moins ce coup-ci tu l'a pas suivis jusqu'à la porte… Quand j'y repense c'était vraiment trop drôle la tête que t'a fait quand il t'a proposé de l'aider à se soulager !_

_Moi ça me fais pas rire et j'aimerais qu'il arrête de me rappeler cet épisode malheureux de ma vie. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était sérieux et j'ai failli accepter, heureusement qu'ils ont pris mon moment d'hésitation pour une crise d'apoplexie._

* * *

**R.A.R**

Ediawe : Oui James est obsédé par elle, ils sont en début de 7éme années et sortent pas ensemble depuis longtemps, ils n'ont donc pas encore passer le cap du bécotage.

Sahada : Dans les prochains chapitres vous aurez : Lily, Bellatrix, Lucius, Harry, Ron, Hermionne, (Neville peut être), Luna, Ginny, Fred et Georges (ensemble bien sûr !), (Olivier Dubois peut-être), Draco et la vraie fiche de Severus. Cette liste est dans le désordre et non exhaustive bien sûr ! Si vous voulez quelqu'un d'autre suffit de demander !

PS : Oui je supporte pas Peter et alors !J'espère quand même ne pas y être aller trop fort dans le genre demeuré !

Je pense de plus en plus à écrire une fic autour de ces fiches (je vous laisse deviner les 2 personnages principaux et ce sera pas Lily et James inutiles d'insister.)


	7. Lily

Fiche d'Orientation

_Aller faut s'y mettre, plus vite je m'y met, plus vite j'aurai terminé, et je pourrait penser à autre chose._

Nom et prénom :

**Lily EVANS **_Potter bientôt enfin j'espère… Il est si beau… Aller concentrons nous !_

Quelle profession souhaiteriez-vous exercé ?

Medicomage. _Quand j'étais petite, je voulais devenir vétérinaire, c'est presque la même chose, si on considère que les hommes sont des animaux. Et puis James veut devenir Auror, je pourrais soigner ses blessures en tenue d'infirmière sexy. Je suis sure qu'il adorerait ça !_

Vos motivations ?

_Voir question précédente. _**J'aime prendre soin des autres. **

Votre expérience ?

**Je travaille dans une maison de retraite Moldu pendant les vacances d'été. **_J'espère que ça leur ira… Et puis comme James se blesse souvent au Quiddich, je vais pouvoir m'entraîner à désinfecter les plaies, faire des bandages et changer les pansements. Peut-être même que je pourrais le voir torse nu… Et puis si je lui proposais de le soigner, il ne penserait pas à mal c'est un gentleman ! Un peu trop même, parfois … J'ai failli lui sauter dessus une dizaine de fois au moins, je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme, je lui proposerai bien de passer à la vitesse supérieur mais il va me prendre pour une fille facile. _

Que ferrez vous l'an prochain ?

**Je vais rentrer à l'Académie pour devenir Medicomage.**

Quelles sont vos trois principales qualités ?

**Patiente **

**Douce**

**Compréhensive **

Comment ça menteuse !

Vos trois principaux défauts ?

**Têtue**

**Un peu autoritaire **

**Curieuse**

Comment vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ?

_Avec James et nos trois enfants assis autour d'un bon repas, préparé par mes soins devant un feu de cheminée._

**Comme une femme épanouie entre sa vie de famille et un travail qu'elle aime.**_ c'est nul comme réponse mais j'espère que ce sera comme ça…_

Votre rêve ?

_Le encore chaud d'un plage de France un soir d'été, James, moi et une bouteille de champagne, je vous laisse imaginer la suite …_


	8. Severus Snape

Fiche d'Orientation

Merde ! Et dire que je suis obligé de recommencer la fiche débile du vieux citronné parce qu'on a falsifié la mienne ! Soi disant qu'ils ne savent pas qui a fait le coup ! Mais je vais vous le dire moi, qui c'est ! C'est les deux chouchous du sénile, Potter et Black ! Qui d'autre ?

Nom et prénom : 

Severus Snape,_ mais vous pouvez m'appeler : Altesse ou Prince de sang-mêlé si vous préférez._

Quelle profession souhaiteriez-vous exercé ?

_Je veux continuer à apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions … _**Maître en potions .**

Vos motivations ?

_Je frémis devant la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes. J'admire la délicatesse avec laquelle un liquide s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Les potions permettent de mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même d'enfermer la mort dans un flacon.(1) _**J'ai une véritable passion pour les potions et ce qu'elles permettent d'accomplir.**

Votre expérience ?

**J'ai les meilleures notes de ma promotion dans cette matière depuis 6 ans et demi maintenant.**

_Je rêve de pouvoir m'entraîner sur un cobaye humain, Black serait parfait pour ça, si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai déjà testé une potion d'idiotie sur ce Pettigrow, mais il est déjà tellement débile que personne ne c'est rendu compte de rien. Quelle tristesse qu'un génie comme moi soit si peu reconnu. _

Que ferrez vous l'an prochain ?

**Je passerais le concours pour entrer à l'Académie dans la section des potions.**

J'espère pouvoir tester très vite mes potions sur autre chose que des rats là-bas !

Quelles sont vos _**trois**_ principales qualités ?

**Rigoureux**

**Habile de mes mains**

**Intelligent **

Vos _**trois **_principaux défauts ?

**Cynique**

**Froid**

**Peu sociable**

Comment vous voyez-vous dans cinq ans ?

Devant un chaudron bouillonnant vivant de mes sublimes potions que je vendrais à pris d'or à la bande de cornichons que vous êtes.

**Comme un maître des potions accompli. **

Votre rêve ?

_Je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de répondre à ce genre d'ineptie… Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai du poly nectar sur le feu._

OOOoooOOO

On sait maintenant d'où viens l'introduction de ses cours aux premières années lol. Il était déjà bien barré à cette époque.

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces temps-ci…

J'espère que la fiche de Sevy vous a plu ?

A bientôt…


End file.
